Betrayal of The Heart
by Crimson 408
Summary: Departing long deppression can trigger many things, such as shut away emotions or discovered feelings towards someone you really shouldn't. Just as Ken is finding out. **Shounen Ai** Taito, Daikeru and another. Chap 7 up ^___^
1. Reality

**Disclaimer:** I own this story, and the disk I saved it on. 

**A/N** If you are offended by boy/boy relationships, what the hell are here for?  Homophobe.

One couple is bluntly obvious but I'm going to keep a secret anyway for some strange reason which even I don't know. There is, however, also going to be some sweet fluffy Taito and vague Daikeru (very vague). The first chapter is pretty pointless, it's only here to get through to you how Ken is doing with his past depression, but the other chapters are *so* much more _interesting._

This is basically Ken contemplating over his past life, angsty but it's not like suicide angsty. 

**Betrayal of the Heart** _By__ Crimson 408_

Chapter 1 Reality

Ken Ichijouji slowly opened his ice blue eyes to grimly greet a new grey morning. 

He yawned. 

Turning over to his right he wearily took a quick glance at the wall clock then slumped back down again with a sigh. Exactly 8 a.m. Same time as always on the weekend. He looked out the window. It **was** grey, giving the new day a bleak perspective.

Today was Saturday; it made no difference to him to him though. The days were all the same, wake up, get ready, eat and then leave to go somewhere of no importance. The days didn't matter if they didn't involve his friends. He had only realized this a few months back. Be fore then, things had been so very much different.

He had never realized how empty he was before, day after day, week after week; it never occurred to him that something was missing. He was renowned for his super intelligence, and apparently his looks too. He was the best at everything he did and with no effort! He never even had to try. He was a 13 yr old who had been on the news almost as many times as any famous actor or actress. He was flawless to everyone except himself. Perfect to world.

Yet all this didn't bring him happiness.

He was becoming a teenage boy in a sardonic world of fools. 

He soon changed. He no longer could find the strength to appreciate anything any longer. He became bad, evil, and the circumstances for others were not good. 

He had found a way to travel to what he believed to be a new world. It was revolutionary! He finally achieved something people had thought of as impossible, though this was not the first time. 

But this was different; this was something that brought him a little satisfaction. Satisfaction being something he had not felt in a very long time, and it felt very good indeed. 

It was surreal, just like a wonderful dream. He could do whatever he pleased to anything he desired. All because he thought it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't have been harmed. He made himself little minions, and hundreds of slaves. He even created new gadgets so he could trap his victims and control their minds and power of will. Soon he had also found a small, groveling slug worthy of only being his slave. He could boss and kick about the worthless worm like no ones business. It felt good.

_It had all become nothing but a mere game to him._

Now looking back, he must have become insane with power. His conscience soon became futile and so did his sense of reality. Now nothing had any importance to him.

So much damage…destruction… 

He had created himself somewhat of a fort, including his very own dungeon and torture section. He was too powerful to imagine, he thought that nothing could stop him now.

He was almost in hysterics when he found that a group of so called '_Digidestined__'_ wanted to challenge **him** in **his** world. A world that **he** owned and **he** controlled. 

He accepted the challenge with glee; he thought it would be interesting if not very entertaining. 

Fortunately, things did not go as he had quite planned. His own evil came to battle against him, this leading to nothing but havoc and chaos. Soon he had no other choice but to join sides with his enemies. The insects, which he had set out to crush and destroy. 

How very ironic.

He had found new pawns to toy with and in the long run it had turned out to be the very opposite. He now needed these imbeciles and _he_ was the pawn.

Soon after, his world changed, he retaliated against the darkness within him, with help. He knew that they only helped because they wanted no more harm to come to the world which he now knew he did not own. 

This world was the Digital World where creatures called Digimon lived, which he had brutally abused, killed and beaten in the hundreds. The ability to feel guilt returned to him again as did his conscience. He almost had forgotten what guilt felt like, but he was no longer a monster.

Suddenly nothing made sense again, everything he had gradually come to believe had turned out to be horrifically wrong.

He did beat himself up over it all, he hated now himself then anyone else in the world. He couldn't stand to even look at his own reflection. He feared himself, what he had become, what now was part of his history. Something that could not be wiped clean. He was stuck with his nightmare forever whether he liked it or not.

He became moral again. When he thought his best friend Wormon was gone forever the old Ken returned much to the relief of everyone. He realized how much the digimon cared for him and how he cared for the digimon in return. 

He was no longer the Digimon Kaiser. He thought he had nothing left in the cold, resentful world and if he had lost his loyal companion Wormon, it would have been too true for him to handle. After everything he had done, how much he had very badly mistreated Wormon and what he had changed too, the thought of anything bad happening to his friends or Wormon made him want to die.

He couldn't accept himself as a human being any longer. He was going to end all the misery for good. He dwindled over the idea many times before. It was all could think of, he saw no future for himself and his existence was no longer important. He came so close, _so close…_

Luckily he didn't. Something made him see sense.

The Digidestined whom which he had once loathed, very gradually came to accept him. Well almost all of them. 

It was the leader, Daisuke Motimiya, who had selflessly brought himself to make sure Ken would join their alliance as another of the Digidestined. Apparently he was one of the chosen children like them and it was his destiny. 

Although he was unsure if he believed in fate or destiny any more.

It was Daisuke who had helped him get over his deep depression. It was Daisuke who had talked Ken into revealing all his secrets to him. It was Daisuke who soothed Ken when he was upset or at the rare times he let Daisuke see him cry, he helped him get over so many little bits and pieces. Anything good that happened to him was more or less because of Daisuke. That's why he held such high respect and admiration for the loud, ever grinning, brown-eyed boy. Davis had managed to get everyone to forget Ken's hideous past and most importantly forgive him. Well all except stubborn Iori, the youngest of the destined children who refused to believe a person who had once been so evil could simply change just like that. Obviously Ken would never truly be able to even start to forgive himself. To forgive and forget seemed to come so easily to them, yet he couldn't let him self forget any of it. He didn't even disserve their forgiveness. 

_I felt unworthy._

Now he and the rest, Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, Takeru and even Iori were the closest of friends. 

Currently, it seemed as though life couldn't possibly become any better. He was the holder of the Crest of Kindness and fought against the evil proudly with Wormon by his side and his friends to look out for him. He was also now found that even the former Digidestined were quite fond of him and let him into their gang. 

He was loved again, loved and accepted. Which really was all he had been craving for, for such a long time.

During the months they had all spent with each they had been on numerous missions and discovered DNA digivolving. He and Davis had been close, but Ken believed that they now had developed their friendship further by this **bond **the two shared. It was as if the two could interact with one another's thoughts when they DNA digivolved. They became so close to being one. So close Ken could sometimes even see into Daisuke's soul. 

He liked that. 

Davis no longer envied Ken any more, though Ken did enjoyed to rub in the very obvious fact that he was a better soccer player. No matter if Davis wouldn't admit it. They had fun rivaling each other in a hard, intimate game of full on soccer. Often Taichi and Yamato would join in, sometimes managing to drag along Koushiro. Koushiro would whine about having to leave his laptop behind but always ended up enjoying himself just as they all did. It would always turn out to be a great laugh. 

Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Koushiro Izumi, Sora Takenouchi, Jyou Kido and Mimi Tachikawa were all the older, former D.D.'s. Tai the big, immature brother of Hikari and Matt the serious, affectionate elder brother to T.K. 

He did manage to accept the fact that in a way he was quite envious of his friends. After all they still had what he no longer owned. 

A caring family, _all happy, **together**…_

Sometimes he was angered by the way they weren't as grateful as they should be, he would have given anything just be like them again, give his life to have his brother Sam back. Though things don't work that way, once you've lost something you can't get it back, no matter how much you cry, you wish or what you do. He would know. That's just not how things work.

It doesn't work that way; _it just doesn't work that way_. 

That's why he had to make sure that he never lost his closest friend.

He didn't want for things to change, now things were so good, he had people who **really** liked **him **and not because he was some famous boy genius. They knew him so much better now and he'd never had friends as close as these. Never had a friend like Davis. No one he had ever met could match up to him. He was loyal, kind, trusting, funny, a little loud and well… kinda daft too. But that's why he enjoyed his company so much, Davis could always humour Ken. He always said the right things to cheer him up because everything Davis said came from the bottom of his heart. 

And so he was going to stick with Daisuke Motimiya as long as he lived, they were almost inseparable. 

Ken sat up and stretched, a smile creeping up on his lips. 

The morning wasn't so bleak anymore.

He and Davis, friends **_forever_**. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**A/N** Reviews make me happy.


	2. Agitation

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but this story, I lost the disc…

**A/N** No taito or any other relationships in this chapter, that'll come up in later chapters (promise^^) when the story further adapts. You know I think I might be changing Ken ^_^;; into me… I seem to be writing things more from my perspective of life then the characters, oh well, it works eh? Thanks for the reviews people who reviewed the first chapter, yippee people like! *^_^* 

**Betrayal of the Heart ** _By Angel of Evil _

Chapter 2 Agitation

The Sunday morning was slowly dragging by. Everything seemed still and motionless. He wished he could have just lied in bed like every other person did on the last day of freedom before the new week of work, but he knew he wasn't any other person. 

He would be woken at 8 a.m. sharp, every single weekend, and he couldn't even comprehend why. It would just happen and if he tried to go back to sleep it wouldn't work. It was like he had an alarm inside his head. He loathed having to wake up early. He cherished his time to sleep. You could dream all your problems away. You could be in your most desired place or with your most desired person. So much better than reality where everything was all work and no play. It would be school six days a week, sometimes maybe five, if he were lucky, then two days of liberty which actually weren't liberty but were for doing school essays or projects. He hated it. 

_All of it_. 

He believed people were slaves to life. They worked all their lives, and for what? Nothing that's what! You went through the worst that life had to offer and gained nothing in return. 

_Freedom does not exist. _

He switched the channel. 

Any positive feelings he had before now were slowly fading.

Two long hours had gradually passed since he'd opened his eyes and all he could think of to do was the usual morning things. Brush his teeth, shower and have breakfast, he was now bored stiff, agitated, and sat in front of the TV not really acknowledging what was on. He thought having it on would help keep him occupied. Well it didn't.

Annoyed, he picked up the remote from the sofa arm and switched the box off. Nothing but mindless drivel was on. 

He stood up and walked out of the living room.

Not really aware of what he was doing, he went downstairs into the kitchen and picked up the wall phone. 

A few moments later Davis's number had been dialled in and he was awaiting an answer from the other end. The click of the phone being picked up was heard and in place of a cheery 'moshi moshi' he instead received somewhat of a … cough…

He cleared his throat suddenly feeling nervous as his mind registered what he what he was doing. He was about to ask Davis to come over, that way he'd get rid of his boredom and Davis, who never did much on a Sunday, would have something significant to do. _Apart from of course watching the mindless drivel on the television. _

Ken smiled to himself.

He felt a little confused, the phone had been picked up and yet there was no sound.

Aware he was going to get no response by remaining silent and slightly impatient, he spoke.

"Hello, can I speak to Daisuke please?" Ken inquired trying not to sound too eager. He waited a while for a reply twiddling the phone's cord with his fingers. He was expecting Mrs Motimiya to answer, apologizing for the long pause because she was caught up in trying to separate Jun and Davis who were at each other's throats. This was what happened quite frequently at the home of the Motimiyas. You could knock at their door and hear the shrieks and yells of the two fighting before the door was even opened.

To his dismay the annoying and unmistakeable voice of Jun Motimiya answered back.

"Is this that weird Ichijouji kid again?" 

Ken frowned. 

'_That'_ **weird** Ichijouji kid?

Sometimes he couldn't comprehend at the least why this girl could not remember his simple 3-letter name. It wasn't too much information to store, even for someone with her small brain capacity. K-E-N. How hard could it be? He also disliked the way she referred to him as weird. Why she often did, he had no idea. Nor did he really care.

"Yes this is **Ken** Ichijouji, may I please speak with your brother?" he repeated with a sigh. There was an awkward silence as he waited for her response. Could it possibly be that she was thinking? A rare occurrence for siblings of the Motimiya family. 

"Hmm…" Why would one have to think over such a question? His patience was wearing thin now and they hadn't even exchanged more then two sentences yet. "Hai. I think the little imps asleep but if you want I'll wake him!" she cried, sounding quite potent about the whole idea.

He wasn't though, he rather not wake Davis. He'd completely forgotten how his friend liked his late weekend lie-ins. 

It was only 10 a.m., which in Davis's world was actually a horrendous 6 a.m.! A woken Davis was not often a very reasonable let alone cheerful person.

"Asleep? Oh, well in that case never mind I'll just-"

"DAVIS!!!" too late.

He pulled the phone away from his ear almost deafened. 

"Ouch…" It seems she had made up her own mind. 

"BRAT IT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" 

O…k this disturbed him…

There was silence.

He knew he was now blushing, he frowned again.

The thunderous stomps of Jun on the laminated flooring could be heard in the background. Soon it stopped and all was heard was a sleepy Daisuke yelling at his sister, who as expected yelled back. A few moments later and a groggy voice was heard.

"Who the hell is this?!" He was slightly taken aback by the anger and the demand in Daisuke's voice.

Not quite the greeting he had in mind but nonetheless it was better than what he had been expecting from an awoken Davis.

"Umm… hey Davis," he replied hesitant how to respond to his frustration, "It's me, Ken…"

"Ken?" he sounded slightly embarrassed this time. He cleared his throat just like Ken had before. "Hi buddy! What's up?" suddenly Davis no longer sounded the least bit tired and was full of energy again as usual. He was surprisingly cheerful too. 

Again Ken sighed. This time it was in relief, Davis wasn't angry with him for ringing so 'early', he shook his head. He was confused again.

"Sorry I woke you but you see mum and dad are out and the house is empty so-"

"I was awake!" he quickly retorted defensively, then regrettably yawned. "Been awake for aaaaages." Ken could hear quiet raspy breaths, misjudging this for Davis's tiredness he chuckled.

"So I'm sure," he arched a brow. "Anyway, back to my **empty** house."

"Say no more! I'll be right over, anything to be free of the **ugly** Jun **freak**," this clearly was to meant to be heard by Jun. Ken waited to hear her feedback, there's was no way one could miss that hint. Especially when the words were yelled out of the colossal mouth of Daisuke Motimiya.

To Ken's surprise, he didn't hear her yelling torment, but he could still hear the raspy breaths which had perceptibly become heavier.

"Davis do you have asthma or something? I'm a little worried, you're breathing really strangely," Davis just sniggered.

"You must be hearing things dude, is that your idea of a conversation subject? You need a hobby man! We need to smash up that computer of yours," he laughed. "You spend way too much time on it." Ken chuckled forgetting the issue.

"Well maybe my computer is better company then you."

"Well maybe you need me to hack your computer up, so, you can see how good a company I can be."

"Maybe I just need somebody to show me a good time," then Ken blushed realizing what he had not meant to say.

"Maybe I'll teach how to have a good time when I come over," Davis teased. 

Ken smiled in response, luckily his comment hadn't been taken badly, so he decided to play along. 

"Thank you oh so generous Davis, I'm not worthy. I'm so grateful to have such a considerate friend," sarcastically he replied unable to stop another small chuckle escape his lips.

"Everybody loves me! I'm unique, the best!" Davis boasted cheerfully. Ken rolled his eyes in despite of his friend's self absorbed behavior. Davis always knew how to make someone around him feel embarrassed. Embarrassed to know him!

"How modest," he muttered.

The topic quickly changed again, and Davis unexpectedly returned to the previous conversation.

"Look dude it's probably just the phone connection. You worry 'bout nothing." 

"Hey I'm sorry, not everyone can be so relaxed over everything," then he had an afterthought, "actually you're not very relaxed half of the time..."

"What do you mean i'm not relaxed!" he demanded.

"...I was talking about me?"

"We've stopped the end of the world! There's not much now left **to** worry about."

Then out of nowhere Ken figured out a possibility for the hushed wheezing. 

"Hey, you know the creepy sounds, perhaps someone might be listenin-"

Davis interrupted. 

"Except my stupid, no brain sister, she really doesn't like you Ken…"

"Way to spot the obvious Davis! Anyway about your sister-"

"Don't lose sleep over it though. She's probably just jealous."

"No listen Davis-"

"Too bad Jun's so dumb she can't even get people to NOTICE HER EXISTENCE, LET ALONE GET SOME FRIENDS!"

"Will you just listen to me-"

"But that's probably 'cause she's so BUTT UGLY!" Ken became silent at Davis's words giving up. Though the new voice that shouted couldn't be said the same for. 

"Hey goggle brain, no need to shout I'm on the other line. Ha!" 

This was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Did Jun always listen to his brother's telephone conversations? At least Ken knew he had been right. Wait a minute, had she been listening the whole time...?

Davis was obviously becoming quite infuriated by her mean comment judging by the way he was temporarily speechless.

"You're dissing the goggles?! **Nobody** disses the goggles! You…" He paused a moment again, thinking up something insulting to retort back to her. "Matt stalker!" And it seemed he had.

_Great. An argument._

"Hey I'm over him!" she sneered unable to hide the fact she was slightly hurt, then in a much fiercer taunting voice she added, "anyway why so angry? Aw, did the little goggle brains want some '**_privacy_'** with his _lover_?"

_Great. Even more discomfort._

"Sure hairball (!) I mean, **shut up** you hairball!"

"Umm… I'm still here…" Ken managed through embarrassment meekly. 

"Ha, can't deny it can you imp?"

"Why do you keep implying I'm gay? Remember Kari! And At least I don't go around stalking Sora now, if you ask me you're the one who's bent!"

"Hello?" He tried again.

"Oh you little…! Anyway you and that Hikari girl don't stand a chance and you know it!" that must of hurt Davis bad, Hikari was one of the dearest people to him. 

"What would you know? Care to tell us when the last time you were in a relationship was? Oh ** yeeaaah**, that's right. You've ** never** been ** in** one!"

"Like you'd know," she said defensively, " think I'd tell you even if I had?"

"You said 'had'!"

"Whatever dog breath!"

The telephone cord in his hands was pulled taut with both hands.

Ken couldn't stand any more. And didn't want to hear any more of their idiocy either.

**"SHUT UP!"**

Now there was only silence.

"He was yelling at you ya know!" Davis said smugly. Ken merely rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Whatever goggle brains!" There was the slam of a phone and a mischievous giggle from Davis. 

He let the phone cord slip off his fingers.

"Hehe, never knew a shy little thing like you Ken had it in you!"

"You are such a baby Daisuke," Ken said slightly uncomfortable his anger quickly disappearing.

"Am not!" he protested in a mock baby voice. 

He laughed again.

"Yeah right (!)"

"Meanie!" He sulked in the same cute, childish voice.

"Sure. So about coming over, do you think you can make it mine for around 11? I know it's really soon, but I'm just so bored."

"Umm, yeah sure! I just need to get ready and I'll be right over," he cried enthusiastically. Ken sweat dropped. 

"I thought you've been awake for **aaaaaages**?" Davis paused for a second.

"Oh, hehe? I'll be there, don't wait up!" Davis yelled, at first embarrassed but then very self-assured.

"K. Cya Davis".

"Laters!" Davis said, a loud thump heard in the setting.

"Uh, Davis… what was that?" Ken asked sounding perplexed.

Davis snorted.

"I fell…"

"Ok… erm, don't knock yourself unconscious or anything. You better be on time for once."

"And ** that** is supposed to mean ** what** exactly?!" Davis yelled hurt. Him? relaxed? Sure(!)

"Davis you're always late!" 

"So, doesn't mean you gotta rub it in, I said I'd be there, so I'll be there," he promised solemnly.

"In that case, I'll see you at 11, sharp."

"K, buh byes!" There was another loud thump but Ken dismissed it. 

He put the phone down slowly and sat in one the dining chairs. He thought through the conversation. What an ordeal just to invite one person over. 

_Davis?_

_Me?_

_Boyfriend?_

_Strange…_

The fact that Jun was implying something very wrong about he and his best friend was…well, unconceivable! The Motimiya family were not a family to aggravate…

What was Jun's problem? Why did she say such things, even if it were just for a joke?

He shook head trying to be free of these thoughts insisting to himself that Jun was just having a bad case of PMS or something. Then tried to get back to the more important issues. Davis would be arriving soon, so he'd need to get things ready. 

He got up from the chair and turned around to study the kitchen shelves, there'd need to be plenty of food with a person like Daisuke around.

He tried to stop thinking about the thoughts as he tidied his home, but they just wouldn't go away. He still couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much what Jun thought, or why her words irritated him so. 

They managed to haunt him for the short hour, until the doorbell rang.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** The next chapter is going to be a lot more emotional! Yay! 


	3. Dilemma

This chapter is where all the problems develop, it wont be the most emotional chapter so you wont need tissues (sigh of relief) but be prepared to be sad, very sad. There's fluff, lots of blushing going on, angst and Ken in ^_^ boxers. I need more angst damn it!

****

**Betrayal of The Heart** _By Angel of Evil_

Chapter 3 Dilemma

A few hours passed by until Davis arrived at my home, it was 11:45, though I was too deep in thought and too busy to notice how late the other boy was.

When the doorbell actually rang I was still caught up with tidying my room. I'd only just finished the kitchen and living room and now was already out of time. 

I glanced around me, my bedroom wasn't actually messy at all apart from the small pile of washed clothed I had taken out of the tumble drier. My room was always tidy and clean. I'd just wanted to make sure everything was looking it's best and things were all in place… and it seemed I'd achieved my aim. 

Well almost. 

Everything **_did_ **look its best, except. Well me. 

At least I had managed to shower before starting on my room, my hair still hadn't dried and I could smell the tropical sent heavily in the air. I'd need to go and buy a different shampoo when I have time. I hated how the current one smelt so saccharine. 

The kitchen shelves were filled with popcorn, chocolate, cake and anything that was edible and sweet. Also a couple of sodas were placed on the kitchen counter top ready for when we got thirsty. I'd also rented out some movies over the internet, I had made sure I got the deal that if they were delivered over ten minutes they'd be free, especially so I'd receive them before Daisuke came, plus I didn't really have any time to drop by the movie renting store. 

I'd placed the neat stack in front of the living room TV, they were mostly horror films since I know how fond Davis is of them, and one comedy Jackie Chan movie called 'Who am I?' which I'd watched with him numerous times now but still seemed to have as much fun as when we watched it for the first time. He always would attempt to mimic the actors moves, constantly falling over or breaking a near by object, normally a **cherished** nearby object. I guess it wasn't really the film I enjoyed. I even put extra cushions on the sofa and threw a couple on the floor just as a safety measure. In addition there were some video games by the PS2 in my bedroom, which included one of his favorites, ' Devil may cry'. 

I had thought of more or less everything.

The sound of loud knocking on the front door and more ringing of the doorbell brought me back out of my thoughts. 

Panicking I shoved my unfolded, washed clothes under the bed and anxiously made my way towards the front entrance. 

There were a couple more impatient knocks.

"I'm coming!" I yelled almost there. I was so nervous, I wasn't quite sure why, but if I were naked I wouldn't have noticed.

I stopped at that thought.

What _was_ I wearing? 

I studied myself briefly. I… I had nothing on but my boxers…

_Imbecile!_

__

"Look Ken you invited me, you could at least have the decency to let your guest in!!!" A belligerent voice yelled from the door two foot in front of me. "Especially when it's like –18°c out here!" 

Swearing and cursing under my breath I stepped forward and unlocked it but putting the latch on instead. I then opened the mahogany wood just ajar and peered through the gap keeping the rest of my form well hidden.

"Davis…"

He gave me a cheesy grin that only he could pull off and crossed his arms in attempt to look demanding.

"Who else were you expecting? And hey what's with the whole not letting me in thing?" 

"Well… I'm sort of…"

"Hey you **did** ring me this morning right? Please tell me it I wasn't dreaming!"

I gave him a concerned look.

"You dream of getting phone calls from your friends..?" Davis frowned looking confused, thinking something over in his mind. I opened the door a minuscule wider. My eyes grew big in shock. 

"Is that mascara Davis?" 

"Ok, so… maybe it wasn't a dream!" he began rubbing furiously at his eyes and wiping all over his face.

"Look don't gouge your eyes out! Come in and tell me why- your wearing makeup," I instructed shuddering, "Though I'm not so sure I'm prepared to know."

Davis pulled a childish face at me. I discarded it; he had always been a small, immature child. I unlatched the door and began to allow him in, when I remembered. 

The door slammed in his face promptly an outcry simultaneously erupting from the startled brunette.

I leaned with my back against the door.

"Hey I swear! I'm not a drag!" 

I groaned.

"It's not about the- makeup…" 

I started to blush, something I had been doing quite frequently now around Daisuke.

"Then dude what is it?" I froze a split second, and then took a deep breath in.

"I'm kind of naked," I stuttered embarrassed.

"You're what?!"

"Well, I've got boxers on…"

" Ok, then your not naked," he sighed, "So what's the problem? I'm a guy arn't I! Ya think I don't know what another guy looks like in boxers?" 

"Huh?"

"That came out wrong didn't it?"

"I'll only take a minute, just wait there," I promised.

"I doubt I'll be going anywhere. Look you're a guy, I'm a guy! A very cooold guy."

Now I felt as if I was making something out of nothing.

"Yeah."

"I thought that made enough sense! Just let me in and you can go and hide some place and change. It's freezing out here!" He cried.

I sighed knocking my head back against the door. In defeat I muttered an agreement and slowly opened the door. I tried to avoid eye contact.

This was not an easy situation for me; I hated being seen topless so being nearly in the nude in front of company wasn't something I was too thrilled about.

Davis stepped in. His arms were still crossed but this time more in the effort to keep warm. 

I felt the draft of the cold come in and immediately shoved the door shut. I could feel my body starting to shiver slightly. I took a quick glance to my side. It seemed attempting to be invisible by avoiding eye contact wasn't working too well.

"Quit gaping at me," I frowned also wrapping my arms around myself.

Davis smirked and quickly looked away.

"What, it's not every day I get to see your necked, hot body," he laughs.

I elbow him for making me feel ten times more the discomfort. He stops his laughter suddenly and gives me a little outburst.

"Hey what was that for?" He pouts.

"Davis, you're doing it again!" I cry feeling now so incredibly humiliated. Instead of grinning stupidly or making another cheesy comment as expected he gives me a serious expression.

"You better go and get changed." 

I watch as his arms unfold and his right hand comes forward to stroke my hair. 

I feel paralyzed.

"Your hair," he explains, "It's still wet. Don't want you catching something. " 

I blink at him then come back to my senses.

"…I've been dressed like this for about hour an hour now, I doubt that getting you into the living room will make much difference." He shrugged at me.

"Yeah, but the thing is I know my way to the living room, so go get clothed!" I smile as I watch him show himself the way. The situation could have been a lot more awkward but I was now astoundingly relaxed after being seen nearly completely exposed by my friend, and considering that this friend was Davis made me even more stunned. 

I didn't even like my parents catching me in a towel after a shower and had lately become so self conscious I wouldn't even go swimming any more.

A few minutes later and I joined Davis fully clothed in a thick, navy v-neck and straight fitting, black, comfy jeans. He looked up at me sprawled over the sofa lazily. 

"Oh look your wearing clothes!" He joked.

"Oh look, you're a panda!" I sneered back in mock. He put himself in a more comfortable position then stared at me confused.

"Huh? Panda?" I laughed in response.

"I think you better go and take a look in the bathroom mirror, you can borrow my mother's makeup remover while your there."

He made another face at me before dragging himself off the snug sofa. He went to the bathroom down the hallway.

Davis later came back some short time later, makeup free, and jumped into the space next to me. He explained that after I had rang him he'd fallen back to sleep by the phone and when he woke up he was on his bed with lipstick all around his mouth and other gooey stuff he wasn't sure of and didn't want to think about. Jun by this time was nowhere to be found. 

We laughed over it plenty, and other things, whilst watching one of the films. Though I'm still not sure which. 

Later we got bored of watching the TV and decided to go to my room and muck around with some games and the computer, stuff like that.

Two hours had passed since then and now we were back to our original spot, resting on the sofa with another movie on, the only difference now was we'd gone through five packs of crisps, three chocolate bars and one bag of candy, well Davis anyway, I'd only started drinking my soda. We now had a large bowl of toffee popcorn between us. 

I was pretty quiet at the present.

"You mad?"

"No!" I repeat for the hundredth time that morning. He move's closer making me feel very uptight. I can practically feel his warm breath on my cheek. 

"You sure?" He persists hopefully.

"Could you stop breathing down my neck Davis," I snap in fake annoyance at the cinnamon haired one. 

"Gomen nasai Ken," he blushes scarlet embarrassed, wiggles away to the other side of the sofa and seemingly begins to watch the TV once again.

I knew Davis was actually in fact watching me, yet strangely I wasn't the least bit affected or disturbed by this. In fact I enjoyed it. I liked his attention. I managed to relax myself a little.

I turned to my right to give the now sulking boy a small smile. He quickly turned away. Davis's face brightens back up in an instant. 

"Have some more popcorn," I shove the huge blue, plastic bowl over to him. 

He takes it and munches a handful down quickly. I wasn't surprised at all that he could still manage to eat so much. After that, he put the bowl down next to me.

"Why are you acting so strangely today Davis?"

He blushed again. 

"I just don't want you to be angry at me for breaking your computer," he answered quietly and sincerely. I can't help but smile again at him.

"It's about that? I know you said you wanted to smash it up but…" I stop smiling, "look, you didn't break anything ok!" 

I try to reassure him seeing now how strangely shy he had gotten, it was so unlike him, I was meant to be the shy one. "You simply deleted some of the main files and rearranged some major objects, which is why the computer didn't work when you tried to switch on again," putting it as simply as possible for him.

"Oh…" He says, obviously still not understanding.

"Don't worry over it, it's nothing I can't sort out later," I said rolling my eyes. "As I've told you over and over today, I'm not mad!"

He throws a single popcorn at my head, and then smiles innocently at me as if butter wouldn't melt.

"Just very irritated," then on cue he throws another.

Allowing that to pass I add, "and anyway it would make Izzy's day if I gave it to him to fix, he could update too, I really can't be bothered to do anything with the computer next week."

He scrunches his eyebrows at me, obviously untroubled and uninterested and throws a fistful at me.

"Blah, blah, blah! Say something interesting Ichijouji!" 

"So when I talk to you is it always uninteresting?" 

"Well yeah. that's why all I hear is 'blah blah blah'!" 

"That's it!"

His face beams as he realizes what is about to happen.

I snatch the popcorn bowl out of his hands, he struggles not to let me, and popcorn spills everywhere. He began trying to push me off the sofa but I latch onto his arm.

We both end up on the floor with it all over our hair, faces and bodies. 

Davis takes the empty bowl off his head and I laugh uncontrollably.

"Find it funny do you?" 

"No…" I deny clearly about to crack up. 

I struggle to suppress my laughter and remain apologetic.

"Liar!" He cries giving me a small shove. 

Suddenly I just burst out into hysterics only managing to mutter 'Bake' at him. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes, I can't remember the last time I laughed so much.

"That's it!" He starts grabbing popcorn randomly off anything he can see, including me, putting it in the bowl while I just roll about and hardly acknowledge his actions.

Suddenly I see a huge round object over my face and my laughter stops unexpectedly when hundreds of small popcorn pieces drop over my head.

"Haha! Now who's the baka?" 

He continues to howl in laughter at me gripping his sides. 

"You still are," I declare. Losing my temper I push him hard so he falls onto his back and begin to attack him with tickles.

The atmosphere around us was so cheery and warm. The room is filled with our laughs echoing throughout the house. 

I manage to push a small piece into his protesting mouth. He swallows it, managing not to choke. 

Suddenly I notice our positions have changed; he's the one in control now.

Catching me off guard, he had managed to pin me down, one knee by my side, the other in between my legs, elbow leaning on my chest, and two arms pressuring my shoulders down to the floor keeping me paralysed to move and leaving me helpless. Being so sensitive to touch being about to be tickled wasn't something I would react to very well, it was in fact something I regarded as torture.

"Ok, ok you win!" I cry in strong dispute, quickly excepting my defeat.

"Hmm…"

He doesn't seem satisfied. He wants to hear more.

"I'm the baka! Just don't, stop ok!" I beg. 

"Glad we've got that straight," he says self-righteously. 

"Me too." 

He smirks and lets my shoulders free. Instead his arms fold and still he leans on my chest. 

I sigh somewhat relieved.

He begins to say something then his mouth shuts unable to make out the words. 

It's then I realize he's face to face with me, and I'm staring at him like a complete freak.

His playful expression disappears, and the rare serious look reappears, covering his face. 

The mellow mood is gone and suddenly everything has a new perspective. Everything that happened becomes horribly tainted. I begin to feel very self-conscious once again. 

Davis was half on top of me, our faces just a couple of inches away…

He unfolds his arms and lays his palms on either side of my shoulders and pushes himself somewhat away allowing some space. I feel him shifting his other knee next to the other by my side, his eyes never leaving mine.

Still silence.

Even now with him distanced from me I feel tense. 

He's looking directly into my eyes. I wonder what he sees.

I can feel his warm breath again, this time on my lips. 

I'd hoped we'd never be in this position with each other... 

Davis moves closer again. I, unable to convey my discomfort, can only feel my body stiffening and becoming very rigid. I stop breathing. 

I feel anxiety, awkwardness and pleasure all at the same time.

I can't move.

He's only centimeters away now, the safety of distance gone. I swallow uneasily.

He must have noticed the fear in my eyes because he turns his head away and quickly moves off me. 

I groan inwardly in disappointment.

Automatically I move to steady myself and sit up. 

Seemingly unable to look me in the eye he apologizes, "I'm… I'm s-so, sorry…" he manages. I watch as he gets up.

Without even turning back around he begins to walk away his head down. 

I feel I should say something, but my mouth wont move to allow me to speak.

He just walks, each step leading him further and further from me.

Then he stops.

"I think I better go, I need to go and finish my homework and stuff," he stammers and all I can do is accept his lame excuse and watch his figure slowly leave the room.

As the front door slams shut I breath for the first time. Shock surfaces. I tightly shut my eyes.

He's gone.

I open them again, wide. 

_He just left your house._

And without even a glance... 

What just happened? 

Allowing my brain to stay dormant I stare in a trance at the living room door where I had last seen him. Just a dark hole in the wall.

I'm too caught up in the rapture and bizarreness of the moment to do anything. I listen as voices in the room argue with me.

_Run, go after him, he can't have gotten that far._

I can't get the order to my brain. I'm just a limp motionless corpse. Numb. Nothing makes sense anymore. 

_You fool, go and tell him your sorry._

I knew now there was no point. Everything had changed forever with that short, single minute of time. The circumstances would never be the same. I would never be the same, ever again…

A single tear manages to depart my artic blue eye, and slithers down my cheek. My entire state of mind changes drastically. I feel so bitter, so hollow. 

All I can picture in my mind are his intense chocolate brown eyes.

Had I lost him?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** Oh, the tension! Aren't I truly evil? Yeah, Believe me I know it ^_~


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer**: Err… if I owned it, there would be a lot of scenes revolving around Yama's butt*^_^* and it would generally not be for kids, and it'd be shown every friggin day damn it! ^^ *Sigh***** don't own it though…

A/N Hi, I am now the girl with the excruciating crick in the neck. =_= Now how could that possibly have anything to do with me being sat in front of my screen practically all day now? Hm… The beginning of the chapter is just a bit of relief from the angst of Ken and Davis; it's just full of brotherly love hai? Taito *yay* has finally emerged and there's hints of Daikeru, very…small hints.

**Betrayal of The Heart** _By Angel of Evil_

Chapter 4 Reunion

"Whaaat! Yolei's going?! Gees, there goes my fun!" Takeru cringed. "Well a least Daisuke's not going," and with that he dropped his head to the kitchen table with a small thud. 

Yamato gave his little brother a firm pat on the back, yanked his hat off and ruffled his hair. 

Immediately TK sat up.

"Stop it Matt you know I hate that!" 

As a response he shoved the white, fishing hat into Takeru's face rolling his eyes. 

"Oh your so dull!" he teased. TK growled and indignantly swiped the hat off his face and pulled it back over his hair where it rightfully belonged.

"Why don't **_I_** mess your hair dear brother and see how much **you** enjoy it?" he threatened clearly wound up and equally irritated by the bad news. 

"Because one, _you can't reach_, and two, you know _you touch my hair you die_," was casually replied. TK frowned over this for a moment. Everyone knew touching the 'sacred' hair of Yamato Ishida was forbidden. Forbidden to all but Taichi Yagami who Matt had seemed plenty ok with, especially when TK had caught them making out behind a tree at school a few days before. TK had kinda followed Matt around to see what he was being so secretive about and that's how he was the first and only to know about his brother's and Tai's relationship. Though if he hadn't seen it for himself he never would have believed it. He was now glad that Matt had been secretive because he was unsure if he wanted to know what went on when Yamato mysteriously disappeared off the face of the earth. 

He cringed slightly at remembrance. 

Any way his brother was one to talk, Yamato had been in the worse state the past month or so before he and Tai had made it together, though he decided this was too much a delicate issue to converse about in this debate. 

He stood from his seat and laid both hands on his hips, and he sighed.

"True…" he nodded, "_but I can too reach_!" indignantly he cried. 

Yamato raised form his seat, arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms showing authority. TK narrowed his eyes at this and did the exact same, mimicking his brother's gesture.

"Oh yeah squirt? Wanna prove this little hypothesis of yours to me then?" He taunted daring him.

The enthusiasm of Takeru Takaishi fell for a moment.

"Well."

TK smiled.

"No, because one, _I'd die_, and two," he smiled innocently getting up and took a small step back, "I might never be able to get my hand back, it'd be super glued!" and with that he scurried away giggling.

"Yeah well, Teeks, you giggle like Mimi!" Matt shot back scowling running his hands through the styled blonde locks making sure nothing was out of place. He began piling the empty cereal bowls and then got up to the sink.

"No way!" TK's head appeared from the side of the apartment's doorframe. Yamato turned away from his chore to watch the juvenile boy.

Annoyed by Matt's solemn expression he snatched the hat on his head back off again and threw it at his elder brother, who to his disappointment didn't get the least annoyed. He instead caught it and began spinning the white hat on his index finger quite contentedly. 

"Yes way bro! And erm, in case you didn't know, which you don't by the way," he switched the spinning finger, and then looked at him brother again seriously.

"Tell me then!" 

Yamato smiled at the eagerness in the adolescent boys voice.

"**Davis**," he paused watching the tension in Takeru build up rapidly at the name, "is the one who arranged for us guys to play soccer this afternoon in the first place," finished a very smug Yamato. 

TK's face dropped as the information went through. He aimed an accusing index finger at his annoying arrogant brother and started to rebuke.

"Usotsuki! You're just saying that because you're mad at me, Davis isn't going," he half-heartedly reprimanded hoping it to be true. Unfortunately the self-satisfied look on Yamato's face remained solid. 

Takeru's mouth gaped open in disbelief.

Yamato shook his head pleased and then he hung his disappointed. 

"You're only half right there," immediately TK lifted his head in hope.

Yamato continued, "Tai arranged it but Davis is definitely going! You could say he kinda seconded the motion. "

He hung his head again.

"Aw damn!"

Groaning and whimpering exploded from the smaller boy his hands dragging down his face.

"You didn't really expect him to be left out did you? A soccer match with Davis uninvolved? Impossible!" He jeered. 

"But Matt, Yolei always **bites** me and Davis, he **always** tries to tackle me to the ground!" Protested the distressed, young teen his eyes wide with fear staring at the floor beneath him.

"Your point being?"

"Even when we're on the same team!"

"Really now?" Matt said sounding rather amused, TK looked up. A sickened look emerged on his face. 

"No! Not like that, your sick Yama-san you know that?" 

Yamato stopped whirling the hat on his finger and threw it back to its owner shaking his head. He rolled his eyes at his brother.

"TK, TK, TK…!" he tutted, "you're the one who misapprehended my words to be 'sick'. So now little brother what does that tell you about yourself."

"Hey!" he objected, "Well I guess it **does** tell me I have a smart-ass perverted brother…"

Yamato gasped in mock shock, "Language TK!"

"Ha."

"And for that unnecessary comment, you will finish the washing," he grinned turning the tap off and walked toward his brother.

"You spend too much time with Tai, he's a bad influence," muttered Takeru with a humph. Yamato chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, Tai's a great influence, he even taught me how-"

"Please don't finish that sentence!"

"**How**," Yamato repeated, "to tell when little siblings raid through your room." TK guessed the hint in his brother's words and so put on a very innocent face. 

"And you thought I was going to say what TK? Something, oh say, perverted?"

"N-no!" Takeru blushed with embarrassment and reddened in slight anger realizing that Yamato had won this round too.

"Look just make sure you meet up with us at the field k? And don't forget to lock this place up!" he threw his apartment's keys to him, "What twisted thoughts you think about your friends is up to you, just make sure you leave me out of it!" He scoffs, then after walks past the horrified boy with the white hat and keys clasped in his hand, leaving his apartment to join the others.

"Despicable…" murmurs TK to himself shaking his head. "Hmm… his room eh?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato and Taichi were the first to arrive at the park. They both sat awaiting the arrival of the others on a wooden bench shielded by a cluster of sakura trees. This was the meeting spot, perfect for privacy and tranquillity. The trees gently swaying with the wind above them, the soothing sound of gentle breezes passing the couple, it was just too good! What made it perfect were the delicate rays of the sun shining through the trees onto the beautiful face of the tanned boy beside him. He couldn't have pictured or thought of anywhere else that could possibly be as calming and peaceful. And with sakura blossom falling on Taichi in the background, he could of almost swore he were in heaven.

The musician let out a deep breath.

Tai snaked an arm around the blonde's waist earning an approving smile from him.

"I think this was a great idea Tai." 

"Really, 'cos I'm not to sure now…"

Yamato turned to look at the boy with big, brown mischievous eyes. The boy he adored. The boy who also irritated him beyond almost all hopes!

"Tai it was your idea in the first place and you rarely come up with any decent ones!"

"So should I think that your trying to tell me 'don't even joke about it Tai'," he teased in a high pitched girly voice. Matt frowned at the boy and swiped the back of his head.

"Ouch! Matt that hurt!"

"I know, it was meant to," he grinned. Tai finished sulking and rubbing the back of his head to concentrate on Yamato. 

"So who gonna tell them?" He questioned nervously.

"Why should I answer that? You just insulted me!" Yamato snorted. The blonde looked naively at him and cracked another heart melting smile. 

"You are of course!" 

"Hey! That's not we agreed earlier!" Outburst the dark brunette, he withdrew his arm and scowled at the blonde. 

"Hey so you can joke and I can't?" Matt asked raising a brow and admonishing his friend. Tai gently elbowed him.

"Well next time learn some 'funny' jokes," he scorned. Yamato's expression softened and he began to simper again.

"You're so adorable when you're angry," he started and leaned his head nearer to one beside his, Taichi resisted though to his disappointment.

"Matt, you're gonna ruin it if one of them comes along!" he reminded, Yamato not caring settled to kiss his cheek instead, "and I am not **'adorable'**!"

"Oh yes you are Koi," he beamed with his ocean blue eyes, the ones which Tai could never resist, "you're so kawaii!" 

"Yamato yamete!" he whined.

"Nani?"

"Yamete!"

"Fine I'll stop after this," he abruptly gripped Tai's shoulders and pulled him into a quick, forcing kiss. The kiss purposely lasted for only a few measly seconds and he pulled back straight after leaving Tai in a daze. 

"Aw, you too are adorable!" he cooed lustfully, running a slender finger down Taichi's mouth. He gazed at him pleased.

The stunned boy licked his lips then shook his head trying to get out of the stupor. He glowered at his golden tenshi who again beamed angelically at him. His heart once again melted and he began to lose the outrage. 

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Tai cried and sat nearer. Matt gave him an evil snigger allowing Tai to stroke his hair affectionately, and then caressed Yamato's soft face. 

"And why not? I'm not the one who's going to ruin anything anymore, am I?" he smirked knowing very well what Tai was implying. He tilted his head and kissed the caressing hand amorously. 

"Yeah, but now I want more," he leered thinking about risking another kiss. Matt scoffed at him and pushed Tai's hand back down to his side causing the boy to sulk again.

"Later," he promised and tried to refrain himself from his own temptations. Tai enticed him huge puppy eyes and more pouting, "Taaaaaaiiii!"

"Humph! Fine but later I'm going home," he warned. Matt groaned almost his losing his resistance.

"Yeah, to my home."

"Hmm, you'll have to convince me first," he teased playfully. He seemed to be enjoying the game. Yamato almost whimpered. 

He sighed and began to stare dreamily to his side. He was so close to pushing Tai to the floor right there and then for a heavy make out session, he knew he couldn't though, but he was so close.

Luckily he spotted Davis's spiky hair over some tall bushes bopping closer before he let his actions do the flirting, or anything else.

"Davis."

The brunette looked taken aback by the comment, slightly worried and perceivably very confused. That was Yamato's plan to seduce him? Davis?!

"Huh?! Davis?" he blurted. Yamato didn't answer and instead his attention was now concentrated on behind Tai.

"Oh. Hey guys!" the smaller boy greeted cheerfully. 

"Davis," Yamato welcomed with a small wave. 

Tai groaned understanding, "naruhodo… Daaaavis."

"Umm, you already said that," the boy muttered puzzled.

"Yeah, ha, I did didn't I?"

"Yes Tai, Davis."

"I know now it's Davis!"

The boy whose name was being discussed stared at the two more puzzled then before. 

"What's wrong? I thought we already did the whole 'hi Davis' thing, actually I think we've done it about… ten times now…am I interrupting something?" The younger boy asked worriedly. Yamato shook his head and turned to look at Tai's glowering face.

"No, perfect timing actually," replied Yamato in his same cool voice. Davis couldn't help think that Tai's expression was still rather sullen though. He grinned and parked himself in between the two on the bench brushing away his thought. Tai became even more broody.

"Where's Ken?" he grunted. The boy with the goggles shrugged. 

Yamato was somewhat confused by this. 

"You two usually arrive with each other. How can you not know?"

Davis's face remained blank and emotionless as he plainly guessed, "he's not coming?"

Now Tai too was confused. 

"Whaaaat!" Out broke a very heated Tai. "Do you know how much trouble we've been through just to get all you people so we-" Yamato eyes widened already understanding what Tai were about to say, he leaped up and clamped the rambling boy's mouth silent. 

"So we can all have a good game of soccer!" He finished for him glaring at the obnoxious one. He removed his hand and smiled docilely at the company.

"…Yeah!" Tai slowly agreed and pulled the musician onto his lap.

"Well ok…" mumbled a bewildered Daisuke. 

"Tai has, umm… issues about sitting next to younger, err, people..."

Davis slowly nodded at Matt then moved along the bench allowing Yamato to sit properly. 

"Anyway, back to Ken," Tai questioned whilst Matt blushed as he went to get up, only to be pulled back down by him again.

"Really Shiri-masen, why don't you ring him," he suggested seeming unconcerned. Tai snorted and took the cell phone in Matt's jean pocket out. 

"Tai," Matt hissed as Tai 'accidentally' groped him. He quickly glanced at Davis who fortunately hadn't noticed anything. 

"Here, ring TK, he can drag Ken out of his cave since he's not here yet either, " Tai offered sweetly passing the phone over.

Yamato gave him a disgraced stare and snatched his phone back.

"Why thank you Tai, I would have never been able to get that out (!)"

"You look so adorable when you're angry," Tai whispered back clutching his hands together mockingly. 

"Uh, did I miss something?" 

"No, Tai's just being his normal jerk self," Matt muttered as he dialled in his brother's number. 

Davis made a worried face. "His issues," Matt added as a reminder. Tai snickered silently.

"Yes, I so it seems I have many…"

Matt waited while he was being connected. Finally after a thousand rings TK answered.

"TK?"

"Crap it's Matt! I can't believe he knows already!" Yamato heard whispered in panic, then in a much calmer greeting tone TK answered, "hi Matt, you checking up on me? Well don't worry I've locked everything up."

"…Good."

"See, you can trust me, I even finished the dishes like you said, and I swear I haven't been searching for your diary in your room."

Yamato jolted in disbelief.

"TK I don't think you were meant to say that," a different voice whispered.

"We're going to have a nice long chat later Teeks," he promised with slight venom in his voice, he heard TK utter a quiet gulp, "**what** I called **about** is **Ken**! I want you to make sure he comes ok?"

"Oh. That's it? I'm at Ken's now with Hikari," he explained, "Kari didn't ring him."

"Hey! I forgot, give me that phone!" 

"Wait a minute, hey! It's my phone!"

"Your phone, my phone, who cares!"

"Stop scratching me Kari!" 

"Give me the phone TK!"

"Ow Kari, why'd you have to poke my eye!"

Yamato sweat dropped.

The brawling ended soon enough and Kari's voice was eventually heard.

"Hello? Matt?" 

"Hey Kari."

"Matt I wanna speak to Kari!" Tai yelled grabbing at the phone that was being kept out of his reach. Like brother, like sister.

"Shut up Tai," Matt muttered and the brunette pulled a look, "so Kari are you three gonna be here anytime soon?"

"Well, we've had a hard time persuading Ken, but yeah with no luck we should join you guys in about-"

"TEN MINUTES!" TK's voice yelled, "ow, my other eye!"

"Oh ok then, just make sure TK still has his sight," Matt agreed, " Oh and Kari, if you **really** wanna annoy TK you gotta give him a noogie!"

"Hey I thought you guys only did that to me!" cried Davis slightly hurt. Tai glanced at him and burst into fits of laughter.

"Doumo arigatou, well do Matt, bye!" Kari replied. Matt switched his phone off as soon as the startled yelps of TK were heard. He looked behind him in uncertainty.

"I'm scared I'll regret this, but what Tai are you laughing at?" the boy paused his laughter for a moment to explain to the blonde on his knees.

"Ok, well it's just what I remember! 'If you're one of the guys now, does that mean you used to be one of the girls, and how come you never told me about it?'"

Yamato smiled amused, "I remember that!" 

"Hahaahahhahaha!" Tai started to laugh again, Davis groaned as Yamato also burst into laughter.

"Hey stop it!" he griped.

"But it's- so- funny!" Laughed Matt unable to control himself.

"Yeah well I miss Veemon, and that's not funny!" Tai calmed down and realised the serious look on Davis's hurt face and covered Matt's mouth silent.

"Whmph thmph fmr?"

"Huh?" Tai uncovered his mouth.

"What was that for?!" Tai indicated to the upset boy to the right and Yamato understood.

"Sorry Davis, you know we all miss them, it's not wrong to have a few memories now and then!"

"Suppose. It's just…"

"Just what?" Tai asked.

"It's just, now I realise DemiVeemon kinda called me some kinda transvestite!" Tai burst into laughter after finally getting Yamato to stop. The two boys gave up and decided it was best to ignore him.

"So anyway what did they say?" Davis asked Yamato seemingly concerned. Tai stopped his laughter, probably forgetting what he had been laughing at, and joined in the conversation.

"So?" he asked.

"Let's give them ten minutes."

Davis got up and stepped forward, " So Ken **is** coming?" he asked more keenly.

"Yes of course," Matt answered, "Is that a problem Davis?" 

He shook his head in a negative.

"Nope, no way," he grinned stupidly.

Tai began prodding the blonde's side to his displeasure.

"What is **it** Tai?" Yamato said gritting his teeth in irritation.

"Can I borrow your cell?" He asked ever so sweetly. Yamato sighed then obliged with no further questions and handed it to the boy. Tai grabbed it then shoved it into Yamato's back jean pocket. Tai simply just wanted to grope him again. Matt sighed and gave up, anyway it was just Davis, he'd be too dumb to know what was going on.

"Any excuse hey Tai?"

"Yup," he smiled cheekily, Davis watched in utter mystification.

"Common guys, tell me what I missed!" begged the confused goggle-wearing boy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** Yeah I know, wasn't as long as I was intending to make it, next chapter will make up for it I promise ^_6 you will get your Daikeru, Taito and anything else I promised! Just please review people! Oh and **naruhodo **means 'I see', **yamete** means 'stop it', **usotsuki** means 'liar', **Shiri-masen** means 'I don't know' and any other problems email me ^^

xxx*~*~*xxxJa ne!xxx*~*~*xxx


	5. Arrogance

**Disclaimer**: Toei wouldn't let me have it. Damn.****

**A/N** A very angsty chapter, it just gets worse and worse ne? Here some useless information, I was depressed again...

**Betrayal of the Heart** _ By Angel of Evil_

Chapter 5 Arrogance

Dragged. Forced against my own will. Why couldn't they have given up when no one came to answer the door they pounded on? The door Daisuke had knocked upon…

I know I'm not right mentally now. I'm in no state of mind to play a pitiful game of soccer. What were these moronic friends of mine thinking? 

Couldn't they see that I wanted nothing more then to be alone? _To be alone with the mordant thoughts hovering within my messed up mind._ Anyone else would have left after receiving no reply, anyone else except my determined friends. Oh no! They had to be awkward in that way, they had to invite themselves in. Was it so important to play this game that they had to invade into my property? Couldn't they have left me to be?

"Ken is something bothering you?" It's Izzy's querying voice. I ignore him.

"Nanigoto desu ka Daisuke?" 

I'd like to ask him how someone so intelligent could ask such a dense, obvious question, but instead my head shakes and my mouth remains silent as it has since I'd arrived with Hikari and Takeru.

Why couldn't they have ignored my shocked stifle as they knocked? I blame myself for this mess, I should have kept myself silent, silent like I am now. _Bakana, fool. _

"Ok Ken," Izzy replies. Hikari had told him how I had been so odd when she and TK found me. They'd told him of their struggle to get me to come with them. They'd told him that it was best if I had some space. He knows that I didn't tell them why I was so distant when they found me. **He** understands that it's best to just let me be, so why couldn't **they** have left me? 

Like the other boy had.

I'm so tired, I stayed awake most of the night, mum and dad left a message on the infernal answering machine, they told me they had decided to stay round my Aunty Watanabe's for the night and wouldn't be back till the next afternoon. They hoped everything was okay at home and that I wouldn't mind. 

Everything ok? 

Well at least I could have told them I didn't mind, I didn't really '_mind'_ or _care_ for anything any more. 

I had been awake for over two hours by the couch where the cinnamon haired boy had left me, when they both marched their way into my home, I hadn't moved an inch since that time he left me. 

"Ok guys, so are we all here?" that was Tai's optimistic voice booming over my thoughts. _No Tai, I'm not here._

"Yeah, everyone but Sora!" Yolei chirped. Yamato frowned at the name, I couldn't but help wonder why. Sure I had heard that Yamato and Sora had split up their relationship a week or so ago, but surely they were still friends?

"Ok then that's everyone then," Tai grinned and was purposely ignoring the last part of Yolei's sentence. It was deliberate. Only I could catch a lie passing a person's lips. Whether it was because I had heard so many or because I had been one to tell them was beyond me.

"So does that mean Sora was not invited?" 

I studies Yamato's features curiously, he was watching Tai and now the small frown had become more of a grimace. There was obviously more to the break-up then the rest of us knew. I was slightly intrigued. Someone other than me was feeling angst.

"Hai Jyou we decided not to invite-"

"The duplicitous bitch," muttered Yamato under his breath. No one noticed. Except me.

"-Sora."

"Oh I see."

"Ok so we're all here and I guess you'll all wanna know why you're all here!" Tai grinned again the smile so blatantly visible on his face. He never stopped smiling. He was just like the other boy. Huge, wide, cheesy grin that never ceased. 

"Of course we want to know!" Demanded Yolei, " I mean what's so special about some soccer game?" 

"Well, we actually didn't call you for the soccer game," Yamato admitted. I took my glare away from the tall boy, I was sickened. Only a few weeks ago I can remember him, just as miserable as I. Now I look at him and he's almost beaming with happiness by that bench, Tai by his side. I guess no one else _is_ feeling angst, except me.

"So Matt you gonna tell us?" My heart leaped. _That was his voice…_

"Iie Davis, Tai is!" he smiled, what was there to smile about?

"**Yamatooo**!!! That's not what we agreed!" Tai stammered annoyed. His friend looks at him, chuckles and mutters 'ok'.

"We're waiting!" the voice insisted. How could it sound so…so…so normal? I wish my heart wouldn't thud so rapidly just at the mere sound of his voice, it threatened to pound right out if I didn't try to control it.

"I know," Matt cried. Tai looked at him critically with his right hand placed on his hip, "let's play soccer!" Tai heaved a sigh and I awaited the next comment.

"I thought that that wasn't what we were here for?" Hikari thinks aloud uncertainly, Taichi frowns and nudges Yamato who's already too busy getting us all into teams.

"Ok Yamato-kun, it's your choice if you're going to procrastinate, it'll only make it more difficult later," he told the preoccupied blonde. 

"Hey, you like soccer, they like soccer-"

"I don't like soccer!" Cody interrupted. 

"Well you like soccer, I like soccer, so let's play-"

"Soccer?" 

"Yup!" 

"Fine Yama-Chan," Tai agrees hastily.

Everyone starts to move about, becoming livelier by the new task of selecting team captains. I glower in the background, no one really noticing my presence. They're all just too excited and cheery. **All** of them. 

So why couldn't I be?

Why am acting like this? I thought I was over these… feelings. I was so sure that I had found light in my dark hole. I guess I've lost my way once again. 

I mean what was it that made me act like that yesterday? Nothing life threatening happened, surely it wasn't as bad as I'm imagining. Or was it? But then again Daisuke doesn't seem half as morbid as I, so am I really making something out of nothing? 

I scowl not even minutely as livid as the rest. They're all now fussing because they're not on the team they want to be on. It's just a stupid game, which I didn't **_want_** to play. 

"Ok but if your having Davis then we get Ken!" Hikari's voice settled. I looked up from the green turf to watch as they argue over my stationary carcass and the other boy whose face I refused to look at. 

"But we… you've got Jyou and he's tall!" Yolei disputed, "we should get both of them, Cody only counts as a quarter!" 

I looked behind the difficult, purple haired girl, at Iori, who clearly was offended by the statement. Then realization hit me and I became much more attentive. I didn't want to be on the same team as _him_. 

"It's not Iori's fault that he's short, just accept who you have," Kari tried to compromise. But there was no compromising with Yolei. She didn't know the meaning of the word. I looked back and forth at each of the girls with increasing worry.

"Ichijouji Ken get over here!" I blinked twice. She was going to order me to be on the same side as him. There was no way I was going to move. I don't think I could even if I wanted to, which distinctly I did not.

"Why are you two deciding who's on whose side? Neither of you are the Captains so stop already!" the true captain, Takeru, interrupted. And much to my relief. 

Both girls nodded slowly and then reddened in their own embarrassment. 

"So Tai who are you going to choose?" 

Now my attention was entirely focused on Tai, the boy whose team I did not want to be placed in. He would want the game to be perfectly fair wouldn't he? Surely he wouldn't opt for both of us… would he?

"Well, erm…"

"That's it I'm choosing!" Yamato groaned. Tai looked at him confusedly.

"But I only just opened my mouth!"

"Well we both know nothing intelligent will come out of it."

"Omae o korosu Yamato!" The blonde boy merely stuck out his tongue and gave him a teasing smile, "there is **no way** I'm going to yours after."

Yamato gave Taichi an apologetic response whilst everyone watched them not understanding. Must be a private joke. "So who shall I pick, hm…"

_I could always run_, but then again I don't like to run from my problems.

"Nani?! You're not the Captain!" Davis's voice outburst. I couldn't believe he was acting so normal, I mean he wasn't at all like this yesterday… 

I couldn't understand it. He was just being his ordinary, argumentative self as always.

"Well I'm sure **Tk** doesn't mind! _Do you_ Teeks?" Takeru shook his head.

"Eurgh! Fiiiine."

"We get Ken, you Taichi can have **that** over there," he completed, "I want TK with no bruises when I have my little chat with him later." Takeru's eyes grew wide like earlier that day when he was on the phone to Yamato. Again the group of confused Digidestined were left to watch. Another private joke perhaps?

I didn't care. I wasn't on his team and my heart was starting to slow back down to its usual pace. I'm not on his team and right now that's all that matters. But if I had been…

I think I would have run…

__

_Sometimes you need to escape from your problems. Like it or not. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N** I've relized how messed up the chapter orders are, but I've sorted it out now, here's translation's: '_**Omae o korosu' **_means '**I am going to kill you'** and _**'Nanigoto desu ka' **_means '**Is everything alright?'**_. _Reviews? I really appreciate them, after all they are what helped me to go on and do a 5th chapter ^_^

Next chapter is going to be very **_interesting_**_. _You'll find out what I mean ^_~ 

One word, jealousy =^_^=


	6. Envy

**Disclaimer**: It was on my Christmas list, my ***very* **long Christmas list. T_T Still not mine.

**** A/N Wow been a while now. Anyway, here comes the angst, the Daikeru and more of the Taito! Note that there will be much of the angst, little of the Daikeru and a touch of the Taito. Oh and a little of fighting and a hint of friendship mushiness. Confused? Aren't we all?

This chapter is done in TK's view of perspective. He comes off as a little lewd at times, but that's what makes him sweet, I guess...

**Betrayal of the Heart**_ By Angel of Evil_

Chapter 6 Envy

So maybe I could be wrong, but wait, I'm never wrong! So then I can't be wrong. Ah, wait I _was_ wrong once, actually _several_ times… Hm, then maybe-

This is stupid, I'm arguing with myself! And in my head too.

_Again_, I **_could_**be wrong, in thinking that there is something out of place with Ken and Davis. There, wasn't so hard.

Heh was getting worried then!

It wasn't like the boy wasn't trying. He had attempted to be vaguely interested and involved in the game, I'd give him that much credit. The thing was he wasn't even attempting anymore, nor was he even _bothered_ to try and pretend that he was either. He just stood in the same position saying not a word, his head down and his eyes hazy. Distinctly I knew this was not normal. I mean just by looking, any idiot with half a brain would know. That would have to be the reason why Daisuke, Ken's closest friend, **hadn't **noticed. Any idiot **with** half a brain.

Just looking at Ken is enough to make _me _feel bad. So many little things and Davis still hasn't got a clue, wow talk about dense…

First there was this morning, the other problem with Ken. Kari and me had to practically haul the boy through the living room door. It was even worse a nightmare trying to convince him that there was a **very **good reason why he had to come with us, though I actually was the only one who knew the '**very'** good reason. Tai decided to tell Kari with everyone else, no matter how much she had pleaded. 

Ken was so out of it then, just as he is now. He looked so… down? No worse. But I wouldn't even think about asking him what's with him, it'd probably make things worse. 

This morning told me that he wasn't going to be having a good time. 

Yeah it was disturbing.

He had been just sitting there, his knees to his chest and an emotionless mask put on to hide his feelings from the world. _Very familiar…_

The boy worries me, and I don't get worried easily either. Apart from when my big mouth told Matt that I went hunting for his diary, _man he's so gonna kill me later!_

Now I know what worries me… that face, the expression so much resembled Yama-san's, it reminds me so much of a few months previously.

He had been just the same. I had found him perched on my bed, chin on his knees, arms hugging them, face showing so much sadness that wouldn't be let free. I was worried then too. It had been terrifying.

I only hoped Ken wasn't going through even a diminutive amount of that pain as my niisan was. Niisan had been so down, in the end he was lucky to escape his darkness with only a few scars, though I suppose that was enough really. _Scars_, scars to stay with him for eternity. But Yamato thinks it was worth it, worth every minute of his tormentful pain, I could only hope that whatever Ken has done will be worth it too. 

I hope he knows what he's doing.

_But what makes me think he's **done** something?_

I turn my watchful eyes away from the blue haired boy. People are shouting at me.

"What the hell are you doing TK? Get the blooming ball!" there was no way I could ever mistaken that commanding voice. 

"Why are **you** yelling at me for? I'm not even on your god damn team _Yolei_!" The purple haired competitor narrowed her eyes at me.

"TK, **none** of us will get a half decent game if you just stand their gawking at people!" Registering that comment from Daisuke I can't help but take another glance towards the shrouded mess. He seemed to almost quiver at the resonance of the irritating boy's voice. I noticed this as soon as the baka, Daisuke, spoke. Ken's eyes would widen a little, then the icy blue would intensify into a colder, harsher sapphire. 

His behaviour really frightens me.

_Maybe it wasn't worth taking him here today. _

"There you go again!" I tried not to blush, embarrassment slowly finding me. I stared at the furious boy and gritted my teeth. Yeah, Davis always could create a new way to make me hate him, one way or another, he'd find it. 

Hey! Wait a minute, what was he so mad about?!

He didn't have to draw so much attention to me. So what if I let my mind drift to the concern for others at times. At least **I** cared about my friends, which is more then what could be said for _some_ people.

"The ball isn't even **remotely**near me! And come to think of it, you're not on my friggin team either!" I blared. Yolei had already run down to the bottom of the pitch after the ball a while ago. Now it was the 'Almighty Goggle Head' who decided to boss me about.

Everyone else seemed to be too caught up in the game to notice this petty squabble, except Ken of course. I could tell the boy wanted to cover his ears and hide in a deep hole somewhere. 

Great! Not again…

I mentally hit myself for staring into the same direction again. When I returned my eyes the brunette appeared almost too outraged for words. On second thoughts, **Davis**, lost for words?! No, that would just be my wistful thinking.

"Stop drooling over him and play the bloody game Takaishi!" He threatened. Davis had stopped pretending to not know my name quite a bit back, but usually using my surname, meant he was rampant mad and on the brink of murder. He's only called me by it once before, it ended in one bloody nose and black eyes for the both of us… I can't even remember what **that** was about.

Ah hah, now I know.

Why did he sound so covetous? And couldn't he use Ken's name, or would that be forbidden? What was _with _these two? 

Wait a minute, he just implied me to be **gay**. Not that I have a problem with sexuality at all, especially with the whole Taichi and Yamato scenario I'd been stuck in the middle of for a few months. My problem is, well I'm _straight _and he's using this as an insult. Wait till he hears why everyone is _really_ here.

My fists clenched, what _really _was his problem? 

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Yeah, it means try participating in the game idiot!" I couldn't help but sneer at him. That was **real **offensive, especially coming from him.

"But that's not the _actual_ issue here, is it Davis?" I stared fixedly at him to watch any change in his attitude. He appeared to be slightly taken aback and caught out by my words. He took a step forward and glared at me with so much hatred. I don't think I'd ever seen him this mad before. Whoa, if looks could kill…

"Wanna let me in on what is then smart ass?" he sneered. 

"Davis, do you have a problem with me looking at my friends? I mean, I'm looking at you right now aren't I?" I knew I sounded sarcastic, but I really wanted to know what the deal was here. 

Heh, that's funny, I still regard him as a friend. Oh wait, I'm meant to be serious right now, oops. 

"So do you?" He continued to glare hatred and all sorts of negative vibrations at me. I didn't like the way I could feel tension between Ken and the dense boy in front, it wasn't right. I wanted an answer.

"No."

"Oh so is Ken your special case?" I watched him redden, wow; he must be past fury now. I followed his eyes as they landed on the quite boy, who was being discussed. Did I see guilt? No, he was now staring at me with _rage_! I'll admit it, I was intimidated. I'd never even seen **Matt** get this mad!

"What the hell are you implying bakayaro?"

"Why are you so protective? If you care so much why don't you go ask him what's wrong? Go on-" he pushes me harshly. I luckily manage to steady myself before I let gravity pull me to the ground. 

So now he wants to be physical does he? I expected tackling, but not a fight.

"Think you're so smart Daisuke? Well do you?!" I growl, "Go on. You're such a caring friend! So caring you don't give a shit what's wrong with Ken. So what did you do to him? Have a fight too? Ignore him?!" He pushes me again. This time with so much force I fall to the ground. I feel my own rage weld up inside me, this was going too far!

"Konoyaro!"

I swerve my leg round his ankle; he falls to the ground with a heavy thump. The boy then spits at me! 

I get my fist up ready to pound his face- but I can't seem to do it.

No... someone's holding me back "What the-?"

"Ototo-chan! Ima yamero!" I slowly and reluctantly turn my head to see Yamato's unamused face he frees my fist and I glare at Davis, who is being sustained by Taichi, who too, coincidently, doesn't seem very amused.

"What the hell are you two playing at?!" 

"Gomen niisan…"

Taichi thumps Davis around the head. "Kuso!"

"If your god damn sister isn't around, we can damn well count on you to wreck to mood ne Davis?"

"Gomen Taichi-san…"

The two elder boys look at each and frown. First the diary, now we've almost ruined their announcement. If Yamato was angry before about his diary, he's sure going to be pissed now!

"So, Teeks, you want to fill us in?"

I give the stupid Goggle head one last glower with contempt. I'm still trying to calm down. His stupid face just makes me so mad…

"It was nothing."

"Yeah, but the point is it was turning into a very bad something!" Tai states. He lets Davis go too, it seems the baka managed to calm down a lot quicker than me. Now he decides to be Mister Tranquil! 

"Look… he's right."

My eyes widen, "I am…?"

"He is?!" Both boys ask. Yep, this was strange, Davis _agreeing_ with **me**. We all watch closely, listening carefully, just to be sure our hearing hasn't deceived us.

Davis sighs and nods, " yeah, it was nothing, we just a bit carried away with the game. That's all." 

I couldn't believe how honest he sounded. My brother and his _friend,_ turned to look at me as if for a second approval. I simply nodded too and agreed with what Davis said. I admit I was stunned, but my surprise could no way compare with the disbelief on their two faces. It was actually quite funny. 

Yamato literally blinked twice, then looked at Tai, "now I know why he doesn't like playing soccer with Davis…" niisan began to walk away with Taichi, who turns back to take a quick, last look at the pair of us. He's still astounded I'm guessing. "Man I'm glad Yolei hasn't got to him yet." 

"Sure Yama..." 

I manage to snigger and Davis just watches the two with confusion, as usual. My anger is gradually being lifted away and I learn to calm. The hysterical expression on Daisuke's face does help quite a bit too.

"Huh?"

I simply shake my head as if to say 'never mind'. Davis smiles at me, strange how this boy's mood can change so rapidly, I get slowly get up.

He looks up at me, "I meant it, I am sorry, TP."

TP? I quickly look at him to see the hugest grin on his face. I remember him calling me that the last time we fought too. I guess it's going to be our private joke by now on…

I return the smile without hesitation and offer my hand to him. He'll always be my friend, no matter how aggravating and irritating he gets.

"Me too 'Almighty Goggle head' Doo Itashimashite."

"Say wha???"

I chuckle and shake my head again. He accepts my hand with slight reluctance. Curiosity is clearly displayed on his face, still working at when I had deemed him this. 

"Let's forget the whole thing." 

I help him, up and he quickly regains he stature. His brown eyes question me.

"Fine with me, but hey, TK." 

I sigh, "What Davis?"

"What the hell!" he outbursts. I laugh and he does too.

_Guess Ken is forgotten once again..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Waaaa! why does this story take so fricking long to adapt to where I want? I had so many plans for this chapter. Too bad, guess it'll have to be postponed till the next one ^^;; 

Here's some translations: - **bakayaro=**ass hole, **Konoyaro=**bastard/jerk, **Ototo-chan! Ima yamero! =**Little bro! Stop that this instant!, **Kuso**=damn/shit, **niisan**=older bro, **Doo Itashimashite=**It's ok/Think nothing of it. 

Oh and please drop me a review =^_^= beelieve me, it helps get the chapters out and I really appreciate them. Oh and HUGE arigatou gozaimasu to all reviewers of 5 other chapters and those of you who sent me encouraging emails ^___^


	7. Facts

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure that I've done about six of these already.

A/N Gomen-nasai for not continuing with this fic sooner *sneezes* it's just that with Christmas, complications, school stuff, depressive stuff, my damned birthday, various other delights and currently the **flu** it was a little hard (evidently, my life is just so full of joy). 

Thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter, believe me when I say that this chapter would be non-existent if it were not for your encouraging reviews and emails. Gomen mina-san for the delay (2 Months!!!) *halo appears* let's hope this makes up for it, besides I doubt I have any readers left by now O_____O;;

This chapter is mainly Taito but if you don't see the HUGE hints of the supposed 'mystery' couple in the chapter, I'm afraid yes. There is no hope for you! Oh yeah. Ever wondered what a cynical Dai-Chan would be like? Bwaha!

**Betrayal of the Heart**_ By Angel of Evil_

Chapter 7 Facts

The game's not over just yet.  _At least not the one that truly matters._

The soccer game however just finished, my team- **_Tai-sama's_** team won.  With me and soccer captain Tai together there never really was any doubt.  We're indestructible, hell, **I'm** indestructible.  I have no weaknesses! 

So maybe that's not so true, well ok.  It's complete daiban.

There is the _one _exception of… when I play against Ken.  At least I have a reason to lose.  I mean he is boy genius, perfect at all isn't he? 

_No, he's just plain perfect. _

But besides that's only _when_ I play against Ken, I don't suppose he even realized there was a game in the progression! 

I know I've done so much damage already.  Everyone has me down as brainless, spineless and egocentric.  I already knew this before I lashed out at Takeru allowing him to let out a few personal truths about what he **really** thought of me.  I know because I've seen the dislike in his eyes and nearly everyone else's so many times before.  But I also know they don't hate me, they just don't think I'm mature enough or whatever… 

I'm just lucky that they didn't cast me out altogether in the beginning, I guess I _am_ pretty immature sometimes but I do have a brain, I have feelings and I certainly **can** care for others!  Actually I've gained my acceptance in this group quite easily.  Of course it takes everyone a while to adjust, to fit in…to be accepted. 

_Or maybe I'm just thinking too much about Ken…_

I physically hit myself.  That kind of thinking was something I was not supposed to be doing. 

_I have to stay focused on my game._

"So…" Kari begins with a small yawn. 

Can't slip up now.  Must forget about Ken.  He means nothings to me.

Yolei tugged off her glasses crealessly, "Sky's kinda blue eh?" I could officially now yelp from the torment.

Ken has pretty blue eyes...and pretty blue hair... I'm so pathetic.

_He painted the encaging walls of what is called 'life' a colour I hate._

"...So?" Kari almost breathed.  Yamato looks somewhat in her direction slothfully.

_But then he made the imprisoning walls of life disappear._

"Yeah…so…"

Yolei's eyes stays gazing at the fluffy, cotton clouds in the blue sky, making no effort to move.  "So…"

Tai, who was resting peacefully on his back, rolled over and rested his head in his hands appearing particularly mellow.  He stared at Hikari and Yolei, then at Matt for a moment.  He snorted.

"So much for the conversation huh?"

We were all presently just lazing about.  Relaxing after the game, the atmosphere had been pretty tense before, especially after the whole me and TK thing.  At least now everything was peaceful, too peaceful in fact.  It was **so** peaceful and everyone was **so** calm and laid back that Cody and Izzy had dozed off, Jyou hadn't spoken a word so he must have too.  The sound off Cody's gentle breathing and Izzy's sound snores could distinctly be made out from all the contented sighing and yawning from the rest of us. I admit it did feel good to be lounging around with the whole gang again, well almost the whole gang.  The sun was still perfectly placed high in the wide blue sky and I could feel its gentle rays warming my skin.  But even with the great weather I still couldn't find it easy to relax.

I couldn't help but wonder what the depressive blue haired boy was currently doing as I hadn't looked at him since he arrived with TK and Kari.  Instead I had started the 'game'. 

_'Go on. You're such a caring friend!_

_So caring you don't give a shit what's wrong with Ken._

_So what did you do to him? _

_Have a fight too? _

_Ignore him?!'_

"Hey Davis!  What's with the face?  You look as if someone just took your favorite toy away!"  Hikari giggled playfully having found energy.  Something about that made me cringe slightly. 

_Well actually it's more like I lost him somewhere along the way._ Yeah right, like I'd give that answer. 

Did I just think what I think I just thought?

_Gotta__ shake these thoughts away…_

"Just remembering a few lies a jerk once told me," I replied instead with very little enthusiasm but with full truth.

Strangely, Izzy awoke and sat up with a great yawn. He then blinked at us seeming sorta disorientated.  Creepy guy.

"Well then, you should learn to love that jerk," Takeru who laid opposite me suggested with a wide smile.  Too bad he doesn't get who the jerk is…hehe.

Matt right at that very moment shifted to my great surprise.  I think he kinda rolled across the grass till I could **swear** he was practically on top of Tai.  A coincidence?  I think not.

TK then, at that very moment, turned around to the odd pair behind him. "Isn't that right Yama-san?"  His smile actually managed to widen further.

Getting creepier…

Tai, at that **very** moment, rolled Matt back.  Strange pair…

I know there's definitely something someone's not telling me.  I'm beginning to see a pattern.

"Yeah love… right…" I grumbled.

"Whoa! Is it me or did he actually sound serious and extremely grave?" Yamato mused after returning to his rightful patch of turf.  My eyes glared at him, he had just justified my previous theory.  So I guess it **was** true.  To them I'm nothing but a moron who is incapable to feel.  I know I'm no rocket scientist, but I'm no idiot either.  Well not a complete idiot anyway.  I just act way too much without giving what I say or do a thought, so I'm rash?  What's the problem?

"Yeah, well I do have my moments," I grinned even though I knew the words came out unintentionally bitter.

_'So what did you do to him? _

_Have a fight too? _

_Ignore him?!'_

The fake grin crumpled, I winced.  I turned my face away from all of them.  The words burned, they were smoldering me slowly.  I never let little things get to me so easily.  Why did worthless comments from Takeru hurt so much?

_Maybe because they're not nearly as worthless as you think…_

"As rare as they are, it seems you implausibly do," Koushiro mocked. Man, I would never have expected him to throw stones at me too.  Eurgh, today was not my day.

_Whatever_.

"Sure," yes it was deliberately sarcastic.  I couldn't care anymore.  Everything I thought I knew was becoming really frustratingly hazed.  I was used to being confused most of the time, especially when Ken would use all those big complex words of hi- **_why_** can't he stay out of my mind?!  Everything disappears when he's around around, then when it reappears; it's all misty and mixed up.  That was the only reason I came today, to play a good game of soccer with my great mentor Tai-sama, to forget all the happenings of yesterday.

Wait, nothing happened yesterday.

Another lie I was forcing myself to swallow, but it seemed it was choking me.  It was only because I feared the truth.  If I admitted to myself that there was something significant about yesterday, then all my fears would be true. So there was me, doing the most stupid of the options I had, to deny that yesterday ever occurred.  I'm really starting to believe everyone else's views of me are true.  I _am_ a moron, they **have **been right all along.

_No you're not, you're a coward.  Guardian of courage and still you have none._

Just because I couldn't, no, wouldn't, except any of yesterday and wanted to ignore it, still didn't mean I had to ignore the best friend I ever had and will have.  But that was the game, block out anything to do with the former day.

_Stubborn like a mule, _just as damn Jun would always chime at me.

But I couldn't stand it, the fact that what happened could actually mean something extremely important, nor that it was Ken that everything suddenly revolved around.  Before everything was still and motionless, that was _before I met Ken, after I gained his trust it was just like someone pressed the play button to my life and everything began. _

I so desperately want to see his face.  I want to see that I'm making a huge ordeal out of nothing.  What I **didn't** want to see was 'broken Ken' from before I had gained his trust.  Depressed Ken… Dangerously depressed Ken.

And still there was the nagging fact that would quit bugging me.   He was what was causing the thick smog in my head.  Why did yesterday _ever_ have to happen? 

_I can't even figure out how I **let **it happen._

"Daisuke, I was only teasing, I believe you to be far more intelligent then various **others** daunt you to be," those words were spoke with feelings so sincere, only Ken had ever told me words so similar.  "I didn't mean to make you upset," I'm guessing that he thinks this because of whatever expression I have on my face.  Since I was majorley holding back it couldn't be nearly as bad as what I was feeling.  Koushiro was a loyal friend to everyone.  He wouldn't want to ever discourage another friend.  Yet the sincerity that only my best friend had ever provided me was still clearly there.  Or was it now _former _best friend?

Almost brokenly I gave him a reply. 

"Sure, ee genki desu. Bad day…no bad _days_…"

"I'm glad you understand that. Ano…huh?" I gave him what I hope was my infamous goofy smile ignoring that everything was very far from ok with me.

"Go back to sleep Koushiro-kun!" Tai chuckled prodding the boy good-naturedly.  Izzy looked at him once then took a pouch of prune juice out of the bag Cody had brought.  I cringed.  I would **never touch that stuff.**

"Aren't we just a bundle of joy to have around Daisuke?" Tai cooed humorously.  Still performing my act, I winked at him and then raised a brow in demand.

"Is there ever a time that I am **not**?" Tai shook his head and found a way to scatter himself even more across the short blades of soft grass. 

"Nope, today you look **especially **happy!" he sniggered.  I gave another fake grin though he probably can't see it, hey things could be worse.

"Speaking of bundle of joys," Yolei grumbled tilting her head to a side, "what's up with you Ken?" Ack!  Stupid brain.

I'm now thinking that there _is_ no way to avoid the subject of the silent boy.  I guess that there wasn't any point to my fake 'obliviousness' to anything that had to do with him. My little game is over.  If only there was someone to talk to, but the only person I could ever confide in, ironically, was Ken.  Funny the way things are looking up for me today.  I just know **someone** must love me up there.

I took a brief look towards the direction of the loud girl's voice.  Yolei was leaning comfortably on a sakura tree.  I'm guessing that Ken was on the other side though there was still no reply.  The purple haired girl brushed lost strands of hair away then rolled her eyes.

"Hn…must be asleep."

Yamato raised himself up, leaning on his elbows.  He frowned.  "Please don't tell me he's having a lovely little nap too!" he sarcastically groaned.

Tai gave one of his little grunts followed by a snicker.  "What's you expect when you procrastinate for so long?"

Now this was one of those all too common moments when I would be completely lost.

Tai seemed to irritate Yamato slightly.  "Procrastination is the way of life, as you should know all too well Yagami." 

TK gave two claps with his hands, "Girl fight!"

"Only if I were a hot bishoujo too 'Keru," Tai simply stated.  Matt gave a small huff at that.

"Don't worry about him, his hair's so big the strain has somehow gotten to whatever he has substituted for a brain."

"You mean you haven't found that out yet onisan?"  Takeru joked, which was not at all appreciated by Yamato.

It was becoming a usual event for these Matt and Tai to tease each other nowadays, or at least it seemed like just teasing…

Taichi sat up composedly.  "I would be incredibly upset if I knew my wittle Yama-kun was insulting me," he pouted.  The blond musician glared at the now-grinning brunette boy.  This alarming comment made my head jerk up and stare and I think anyone else that was awake did too.

He pulled himself up to sit properly.  "Ok Tai, you're completely right," he smiles which in return seems to put the brunette on edge slightly.  "I have left this for too long now," Tai was now very visibly alarmed.

"Chotto matte!" he blabbed.

"Nayami?" Yamato queried a defying brow arched.  The other boy shook his head innocently.

"No problem, just seemed a bit sudden."

"Really? Anyway..." he rolled his eyes obviously uninterested, "minna! I want to tell you all a secret.  Yolei can you wake Jyou, Ken and Iori please?"

Yolei got up and put on her glasses to focus better. She nodded with a curious look. 

"Yamato don't you mean **we **want to tell them a secret?" 

Matt looked across at Tai and made a mocking face at him, "Oh so now it's **we** huh?" Tai blushed and appeared bruised by this.

"Ahhh!  Yolei stop slapping me!" Joe cried with his two hands attempting to protect his red face, now there was a guy who would have some _very_ painful bruises tomorrow.

Yolei stopped and tutted, "Are you aware of how long it takes to wake you!  When someone asks you kindly to wake you wake up!"

Joe sweat-dropped and sat up confused, "I'll keep that in mind next time I'm asleep..."  Cody wiped his eyes, luckily Joe's outbursts were enough to wake him and save him from Yolei.

Tai finally found enough energy to raise himself up like everyone else.  He then shuffled up to Matt's side.  I waited patiently to hear what the big news was.

"So everyone's awake?" Yolei nodded.  "Ok Yama," he smiles.  The entire group except Takeru is watching the two with interest.  Matt turns to Tai and gives the supportive boy a _very _amorous look. 

"It's not really as big a deal as we've made out.  We called all of you to meet up here today, not actually for a game of soccer..." he pauses a bit of hesitance present in both his facial expression and his voice.

We're all watching them intently so I guess he has all the right to be a little freaked out. 

Tai's arms slide around Yamato's waist and he gives the paler boy a loving kiss to his neck.  Yeah, we're all gawking now.  I think it's clear what they have to say.

"Kawaii!"  Hikari giggles like a little girl.  "Carry on, I want to hear you announce officially!" She cries.

Tai's eyes grow, "ok...huh?!"

"What so everyone already knew?  Takeru!" 

"Matt, come on we're not morons!"  Kari informed dignified.  I am...

"Exactly!  And I mean you two aren't exactly masters at the art of obscurity!  It took me less than a week to find you two makin-"

"OK TK!"  The blonde musician quickly shouted, TK laughed.

How could I not have known?  Or maybe I did....

"First we were worried about your friendship with each because of the obvious fighting, but then you two suddenly became friends again.  And well, you actually appeared far more than friends," Joe explained. 

"Especially with all the shameless flirting going on!" TK added.  Tai looked **very** frustrated.

"And don't tell me you and Tai were just 'friends' back in the Digital world," Kari winked.  Matt blushed.

"Sozo ijo no mono deshta..."

"Hey how come _I_ wasn't told?" Iori mumbled.

Tai rested his head gently on Matt's shoulder with a small puff.

"You mean while we were torturing ourselves-" he cut himself off as the boy in his arms twitched, Yamato looked down towards the ground ashamed about something. "While we were struggling," he rephrased carefully, "over our sexuality you, TK, Mimi, Izzy and Joe already knew years ago? Even before **_we _**had figured it out?!" 

"Presicely," Koushiro nodded. 

"Yup," Kari beamed.

"But you were so young and innocent!" Tai blared then sighed.

Cody looked at the former Digi-destined "Nani? And not one of you bothered to tell them?"

Tai and Yamato stared sharply at their friends.

"Even worse, you didn't tell Sora?" Yamato was pretty worked up now. His _boyfriend_ gave him what I guess was a calming kiss to his cheek.  "You wouldn't believe how much she threatened us when I confessed to her..."

Everyone was suddenly silent.  Yamato was clearly pained.  I hadn't said a word on the situation, to be honest I have no idea what I can say.  How could have everyone else have found out without Sora knowing?  How could I have not known?  I sure that this was all new to Yolei too, she seemed as shocked as I was when I realized.  

"So that's why Sora wasn't invited..." Yolei whispered.  Now that I think about it, why would they tell Yolei?  She has the biggest mouth I've ever seen.  

So I wasn't the only one, Yolei and Iori hadn't known either, not even Sora, Yamato's **_ex_**_-girlfriend.  I'm damn sure that Ken hadn't known either.  Kuso...Ken! _

"Ken's not here," I blurted loudly without a thought.  So being rash _does have its disadvantages after all.  Tai's smile completely left.  Everyone had noticed his isolated behavior today, but I knew something they didn't.   Ken would **never **be so rude or uncaring, that was one fact I was damn sure of.  Yamato's announcement must have struck him as hard as it has me._

My eyes widened.

"Yolei you saw him Ken right?  Maybe he had a call of nature," Izzy suggested.  It seemed this conversation was their key out of the uneasiness created by Matt.  Their ticket out of their guilt, how selfish.

"Iie Izzy, I didn't actually get to Ken...he been so quiet today that I forgot..." she chuckled nervously.  I felt so ashamed, I forgot about him too...

"Yolei!"  Tai scorned.

"Let's not get worked up, Izzy's probably right.  Or maybe Ken went for a walk or something earlier."

"I agree with Hikari, Ken's not exactly a person we need to worry about when it comes to safety," TK shrugged.  Everyone else seemed to except this.  Not me, I wanted to run after him. 

_But I know I won't._

I'm a disgrace to my crest.

I sat motionless as everyone ignored the missing boy and carried on cheerfully with the new couple.  I was going insane and it was my own fault.  Taichi and Yamato had no problem today announcing their feelings to everyone.  I don't even want to know why that bugs me so bad.

"Ken..."

_Gomen__..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N **Yeah I know, two months later and not enough shounen ai... *sulks* But believe it or not, there is some sort of a plot to this fic. It's going places, you'll see ^_~ _Loooot's_ of places...

I might be a while with an update, no where near two months ^^;; I can assure that much! My point is that because of these sporadic chapters if you'd like me to email you when there ***is*** an update just tell me so in a review leaving your email or you can email me at cruelxmorbidxangel@hotmail.com 

Need sleep...2am...gah ^^;;

Translations: **Daiban**/Shit, **Nayami**/Problem?, **Sozo**** ijo no mono deshta**/That was different, **Ee**** genki desu**/Yes (informal) I'm fine, **Ano**/urm, **Bishoujo**/Pretty girl ^__^ **Chotto**** matte**!/Wait a second! **Nayami**/Problem, **Kawaii**/Cute, **Nani**/What?


End file.
